Solar Eclipse: Twilight series remake book 1
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Bella has a sister called Kelly, and she's your everyday school whore. And when they are forced to move to forks, they meet the gorgeous Edward Cullen. The sisters begin to fight, but who will have Ed's love? OC/Ed/Bella... Book 1 in my remake series.
1. Prologue

Authors note: Salutations! Ok, this fanfic, is actually a game/play me and my friend Makayla made up. I'm just putting it to paper so I can get some reviews for it. Ohn and I'm redoing each book in the series (so all 4), so be prepared! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Ps: yeah, ok those who know me know I'm not really a twilight fan. I go to see the movies on opening night and I've read the books, but I actually really hate them, So this is like my way of making them actually bearable for me to read.

**Twilight: Solar Eclipse (a twilight series remake)**

**Rated: M (Just to be safe) **

**Pairings: OC/Edward, OC/Jacob, Bella/Edward **

**Summary: Bella has a sister called Kelly, She's your average popular school whore, and when they're forced to move to Forks, they both meet Edward Cullen. Which sister will win his love? OC/Bella/Edward**

**Prologue**

_~Bella~_

My entire life My little sister by a year Kelly had everything before me. It wasn't horrible when she was younger because I knew she deserved it. The girl had artistic talents that I'm not even going to get into right now. Kelly her entire life had been called a nerd, but when she found out that we were going to move to stay with Charlie, my dad, for an entire year, things changed.

The first change I noticed in her; was that she started to dye her naturally reddish brown hair blonde. A boring, plastic Britney spears blonde. At first I thought it was a faze, but she continued to dye it.

Then, she bought an entire new set of clothes. She refused to wear pain splattered skinny jeans and pleated skirts with baggy tee shirts like she used to, now everything needed to be skin tight and sexy. It had to be revealing, it had to be whore-ish.

Then she started to stuff her bras and stop caring about us. She started listening to trendy music and ditched everything she did before. Good Bye Kelly Swan and hello new fake girl.

Now, on my first day of school at Forks High school, I was more then a little afraid to walk in beside her. She was wearing heels and she looked like a slut, but already she had grabbed the attention of several people walking by.

It's not that I didn't love my sister, I honest to god really did. She was kind and sweet to me when no one else besides family was around, but when we hit the mall or school and she found herself in the fake body she was in now, she totally forgot me. It was like I was some sort of shadow that had no point in existing. I loved her, but she got on my nerves more than any other person ever could.

I sighed and looked around. I could see 5 students standing in front of the school with cold reflections. They were excruciatingly pretty and made me feel horrible about myself, but they all looked like they were with going with each other, except for the tall lean guy with the perfectly messy golden brown locks of hair and golden eyes. He was paler then I thought possible and as he stared at me I got chills. I walked passed them and walked inside the school.

I already had my schedule, and the school was small compared to my other one in Arizona. I missed mom and her hectic-ness. I was almost certain that deep down Kelly's icy exterior, she missed her too.

I walked into my first class, which was English, where a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came up to me. "Hi, I'm Angela. Can I have your picture for the school news paper?" She asked me and I shook my head. "No, I don't really do pictures." I told her and she nodded before sitting down. I took the sit beside her and she turned to me, "So, you're the new girl, everybody's talking about you, especially Jessica. 2 new girls in one day is actually really rare here. Hell, 2 new kids in a week is weird here" She told me and I nodded. I was guessing Jessica was some sort of Snobby, overly popular bitch who was like what Kelly was aiming at becoming. "Yeah, my sister is really excited today." I told her as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

The teacher was a tall bald man with a plaid shirt and worn jeans. He looked at me approvingly before going on about with his lesson.

I still wasn't sure on this whole "live with your dad in forks and have a new life with your sister acting completely snotty" Thing, but I did know I could deal with it for at least a little while.

Besides, that tall guy was kind of cute.

Authors note: this is just a prologue which is why it's so short. The actual chapters will be much much much more long! Anyways I hope you liked the prologue! Please review!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Gondorprimalayon! Seriously people, it's how the pale kids say hello in "recess". Now, I'm not some creepy 4 year old, I'm actually 10 years older then that! Anyways I'm going to update every 5 or 6 days. Please enjoy the first real chapter!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

**Twilight: Solar Eclipse (a twilight series remake)**

**Chapter 1**

_~Kelly~_

First day of school First class. I was overly excited and I felt like jumping around. So far, I've had 3 people ask for my number, although one of them was a lesbian and I don't swing that way, but still, 3 people in like 20 minutes!

I took the seat farthest from the front and beside Amelika. From as far as I could tell, the really bitchy dirty blonde prep was like the most popular girl here. Hell, I'll even go as far to say she's the most gorgeous girl here, but even her perfect body and perfect close couldn't disguise the fact that she's a total bitch. I said it (well thought it anyways) And I'm sticking by it.

"Anyways, Kellkells, there's a guy here in your older sisters grade called Edward Cullen, and he's one of Carlisle and Esme Cullen's hot and totally drop dead sexy adoptive sons. He has some adoptive daughters, and Rosalie and I get along fine and all, but they don't tell you anything. There like, totally secretive. Weirdoes if you ask me." Amelika told me and I nodded without really giving a shit. Wait a second; did she call me KellKells? That's the dumbest nickname ever! "Mmmhhmm. You'll have to show me this ." I told her as I nodded approvingly at Mark Talon. He was French, Smexy and totally a flirt. And yes, I did just say/think "smexy" it's my word.

"Oh you don't even have to fret. As soon as lunch hits us, I'm totally going to introduce you to him. I'm totally sure he's going to like you. He flirts with like everybody, but none of the girls at this school are good enough for him. It's really weird actually." She talked too much. She should learn to say nothing if she didn't have anything important to say. Or just shut up altogether. Either way I get peace and quiet.

I wasn't sure when or how the class started because I was busy pretending to pay attention and care about Amelika. It was like she demanded my attention, but I had no attention to spare. Oh well, at least she was easy to please. Nodding and smiling and gasping at the right time seemed to keep her happy.

"Anyways, there's this native guy called Jacob Black, and he's my totally hot and sexy boyfriend. So no flirting with him." She told me in an over protective tone. Could guys really be so important that you have to warn people not to talk to them? "I can't wait to meet him." I told her as I pretending to write notes down. To be honest with you, I'm not even sure what class I'm in; Amelika took my schedule and promised she'd show me to the right class. And besides that, it's not like I pay all that attention to the shit that's happening around me.

Sometime while I was daydreaming about random shit that came to my mind, the bell rang and Amelika pulled my schedule from out of her pocket. "Ok, so like, next KellKells, you have, like, wait, advance math? You take advance math and it's second period?" She said a little too excited. She was either going to call me a freak or talk about all the good things…or maybe a little bit of both.

"Well yeah, I guess I do." I tell her as I shrug, trying to pull it off and make it look natural, totally failing at doing it though. "That's when Edward had math! It'll be great! Just hurry up and get into class and snag a seat beside him! He's a total hottie! You'll finally get to see what I mean!" She screamed as she started pushing me down the hallway. She was seriously overexcited. Like was he really THAT big of a deal?

She brought me to my locker first, she threw at me anything I could possible need before slamming it shut and running down the halls while dragging me behind her my the arm. I really didn't understand what was so great about this Edward Cullen guy, but whatever it was, he was obviously like one of those extremely popular guys…maybe I should give him a chance.

She pushes me into class before running off. I look around cautiously and spot the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen in my life. He had golden sparkling eyes and an angular face. He had the oddest and most perfect shade of golden brown hair that was uncombed and messy. He was perfect. Delicious. Delicate.

I walked over with a smile plastered on my face and took the seat beside him. He eyed me for a few minutes before stiffening and asking, "are you new here?" his voice was velvety and smooth. I now knew why she was so excited! "Actually I am. It's my first day. My older sister and I just moved here from Arizona. I'm Kelly." I told him as I smiled, giggled and waved a small-demented wave. Was it possible I act any more retarded? He probably thought I was a loser, and compared to him, I most definitely was. This guy had it all… Except he was pale. Like freakishly too pale, but I suppose in little rainy Forks you wouldn't really have time to try and get a tan, could you?

"I'm Edward Cullen. Is your sister Bella Swan?" he asks and I take a deep sigh. The one perfect guy I meet, and he belongs to my stupid nerdy sister? How in the world is that fair? I could kill her for even taken the chance for me to have a relationship, or even a crush, on a guy that's this perfect! Only she would be that cruel to take him away from me! Wow I just noticed how overly dramatic that entire train of thought was. Am I always like that? Maybe that's why I was a loser at my old school… I always thought it had something with me liking reading, painting, singing and playing the guitar…also the clothes I wore and my choice of music, but maybe it had something to do with my overdramatic-ness as well.

"Yeah, that's her." I tell him as I slump slightly in my chair and let my face be taken over by a frown.

**Authors note: So? What do you think of the first real chapter? I'm pretty proud of it and this story is actually really is to right. Yay! Anyways, please review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

**Ps: And for those of you who think I must really be a team Edward, I'm really not… I'm a team Jasper/Embry, so take that. lol**


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: Salutations! Yeah, I know, I have weird ways to say hello…Anyways, if your reading this, that means I got around to actually writing this chapter, so yay! Anyways lol, I've been very busy this week so please excuse my lateness. Anyway, this is a second priority story, so instead of fallowing a timeline, it's basically a "Oh I have time to write a chapter! YAY!" Story! Enjoy!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

**Twilight: Solar Eclipse **

**Chapter 2**

_~Kelly~_

Class went by extremely slow. Which, probably had something to do with the fact that I refused to attention to the teacher or Edward Cullen, so I ended up tapping my pen absentmindedly as I thought about what I was going to do tonight. Still no plans for tonight. Maybe I could ask mark if he wanted to go to diner…but what if he didn't want diner? Well I could always ask if he wants to eat something different if you get my drift.

"Kelly, would u like to show us how u found the circumference of circle A by using only the diameter?" Asked the teacher and I shook my head and responded "no" Before getting an evil glare, so I slipped out of my chair and did the problem with ease. As I walked back to my chair, Edward rolled his eyes and the teacher smiled. "Impressive." She told me.

I sat back down and Edward snorted, which I was beginning to think would start his list of "unattractive qualities", but no matter how big that list is, he'll still be the most gorgeous guy in the planet.

"I'm thinking of asking your sister to the next dance." He told me in a straightforward tone. I nodded in a way that hopefully made it look like I didn't care, whereas in reality, I was freaking out inside. I deserved to be able to get the guy once too, right? "That's great. I'm sure she'll say yes to going with you." I told him as I wrote what was for homework and what wasn't.

"Do you really think that?" He asked me carefully, and I nodded, before throwing my dyed long blonde hair into a ponytail. It was thick so it always fell and concealed my face, but right now, I wanted him to notice my beauty and maybe even welcome it.

Class seemed like it was never going to end. I wanted to kill my sister for being in the way of my happiness, but the small part of me that wouldn't stay dead thought it was wrong and that I should be happy my sister is, finally, getting some action.

When it did, Amelika was waiting outside flirting with a tall redhead with flat, boring brown eyes. Did she have a boyfriend? Does he know how unfaithful she is? Who ever he was, I would treat him better. He was probably drop dead hot. He probably was almost as good-looking as Edward Cullen, but he's not, and Edward is still better, and I still like Edward. How the fucks do you like someone you haven't ever seen a picture of out spoken to?

"Heys, KellKells! How as advance math with Edward Cullen?" She asks as she looks at the redhead suggestively. I think I might have befriended a whore. "Interesting." I told her slightly annoyed that I have to talk about it. I started walking towards my locker and she fallowed after me.

"Kelly, what the hell is up with you? Seriously it's like someone dumped you or something. Seriously, are you PMSing or something?" She asked as she cached up and reached for my schedule. "Science, so biology, is next for you and for me." She told me and I looked at her skeptically. "Than what was first period?" I asked worriedly. I was sure that it had been science. "English, duh. Where's ya' head been?" She asked with an annoyed expression and I shook my head. I'm not sure why, she didn't ask me a question I can answer "No" to, but I think I did it so I would pull my head out of the clouds.

She dragged me into a lab and a young woman in a lab coat with long brown hair was dissecting a frog. She had icy blue eyes but her smile was radiating and brilliant. She seemed excited and happy. She was defiantly going to be my new favorite teacher on a personal level.

"Hi girls. I see you must be new. I'm Cathleen Bridges. Call me by either, I don't really mind." She said as she shrugged before turning back to her specimens. She was gorgeous, and had the most perfect lips and nose I have ever seen. She was proof that woman could look good and be smart.

"I'm Kelly Swan." She smiled and shook my hand before turning back to the specimen. "The chiefs daughter, I presume?" I nodded and loved how she knew…wait, did he tell everybody about my personal life? Did he show home videos? Should I hide my face behind a plastic bag? "U presumed right." I told her and she nodded before pointing for me to take a seat.

"Bella Swan is your older sister?" She asked from the front of the class and I nodded. "You better be as good in science as she is." I sighed when I heard that because science, unlike art, music and math, was not my strong point. Actually, it was basically the only thing I couldn't understand no matter how hard I tried, but for some reason Bella was good at everything I sucked at. Lucky Bitch.

I sat beside Amelika and we pretended to listen to her talk while in reality we were drawing people on a piece of paper while passing notes. She commented that I was really good and wondered if I practiced. I told her I did when I was younger, which was only have a lie because I did practice than, but I still practiced now.

"Amelika and Kelly, please pay attention to the lesson, it will be on the test and I will not be having a study session before it." Ms. Cathleen said in a slightly annoyed tone but with a brilliant, sparkling smile on her face. I sighed before writing down what she had written on the board. This was going to be a long day.

Authors note; I'm really sorry for the wait! Tomorrow's my last day of school! YAY! Summer! Review!

**Peace in!**

**Mel swirls!**


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: Heylo! Ok so who saw Eclipse? I did! I went to see it on opening night with a bunch of my friends! We dressed up and everything too! Although, we dressed up in Harry potter clothes…I wore a "team Snape" shirt. It was fun! Anyways, enjoy the newest addition of Solar Eclipse!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

**Twilight: Solar Eclipse **

**Chapter 3**

_~ Bella! ~_

School went by too fast and I soon myself waiting by my car hoping Kelly would show up in the next 15 minutes. I didn't know what was taking her this long, but whatever it is, I doubt it was any good. The new her was always up to no good. Let's just hope she's not knocked up by the end of the year.

"Hi Bella. What's up?" She said as she ran up to me with a fake smile on her face. I know I should just be happy she shows some of her true colours when she's around me, but I miss the Kelly that played the guitar and sang while painting on a pair of jeans. I missed the Kelly that watched batman with me and always found reasons why Robin was better. I miss the Kelly I was proud to call my sister, why'd she have to go and be replaced by this piece of superficial trash is beyond me. Than again, I'm not one to talk. I was basically in love with that Edward Cullen guy from bio and I haven't even known him a day.

"Waiting for you to get in the car so I can start supper for Charlie. Why are you so late?" I asked and she shrugged. "Needed to help somebody out. Anyways what's for supper?" She asked as she slipped into the shotgun seat and I started the car. "Does food sound good?" She sighed and hit me playfully. "Stop being suck a smart ass!" She said and I smiled. "Would you prefer me being a dumb ass who couldn't spell dumb right?" I asked playfully and she nodded like an idiot with a goofy grin plastered on her face, "Honestly I would!"

When we got home, Charlie was watching the ball game with 2 Native American guys. One looked Charlie's age and was in a wheel chair while the other was a guy probably mine or Kelly's age with long brown hair and a big buff and generously build body. He was quite attractive but had nothing on Edward Cullen.

"Hey Bella, Kelly, this is my friend Billy and his son Jacob Black, they live over on the reserve." Charlie made with the introductions quick. And I nodded and said a short hello before making my way to the kitchen while Kelly sat down on the couch beside Jacob and pretended to be interested. I wasn't surprised that she was already trying to get him to notice her, but I was disappointed nevertheless

I put a pizza in the oven and set the timer before grabbing my stuff and heading upstairs to my room.

My room had purple walls and white carpet. There was a double bed with mix and match blankets on it, a desk with my computer and my dresser with built in mirror. It was plain and reminded me a lot of myself. It was boring, tiring, and lame.

I started to do my homework when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled and watched as the door opened, revealing my sister in orange and black plaid pajamas pants and a white tank top.

"Hey…Can I come in?" She asked and I nodded. She was being extremely quiet and thoughtful which was making me worry. Never, ever, ever has she acted like this before…what was up with her?

"Of course you can! Why would I yell 'come in' if I didn't want you in?" I asked and she shrugged before answering "reverse psychology?" I laughed and she sat down on my bed beside me.

"What do you want, Kell?" I asked as she lied sideways so that her arms and legs were dangling off the side of the bed.

"I think I like a guy, sis." I smiled and waited for her to tell me more. When she didn't, I looked up from my math book and saw she had a sad and serious expression on her face. "Who's the guy?" I asked and she shrugged. I was officially worried. "Kelly, please tell me it's not some black thug that points guns at people very-" "It's not a thug!" She said, her voice cracking with laughter. "Than who?" I asked and she sighed. " I think I really like Edward Cullen."

Well shit, we have the same taste in guys.

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "He's pretty gorgeous isn't he?" If she liked him, I couldn't like him also. He probably liked her back so why should interrupt her love? Why should I ruin her happiness? "Gorgeous doesn't cut it! He's more SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot!" **( A/N: Free cookie and cupcake if you know what that's from!)** "Kelly! You go from being a popular slut to a Harry Potter nerd! Way too fast! You need to give me time to prepare!" She laughed before slipping out of the room.

She left me alone. Bad choice. Wrong choice. The only choice.

I slipped onto my computer and added all the new people I met on my Facebook account in an attempt to forget about what my sister said. I wasn't in the mood to forget Edward Cullen just yet.

And to be honest I don't think I'll ever get around to it.

Authors note: The quote "SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot" is from a Very Potter Musical. If you don't know what that is, go on youtube right now and search it up, because its _Totally Awesome! _Please review!

Peace in!

**Mel Swirls!**


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait! All my stories have been experiencing those and I'm sorry. At the bright side I'm almost finished "A Hatter in Otherland", which still means I have to write the 1shot sequel to the sequel, which you know is always a little bit more difficult so I've been trying to rush the rest of the stories so I could get to that one, because it needs to be finished sometime soon like now! Plus writing this story is really difficult because I have to trouble check with my friend Makayla about every little detail. So anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

**Twilight: Solar Eclipse **

**Chapter 4**

~Bella~

**"AHHHHHHH! KELLY!"** I screamed as I hung the phone up. It was amazing. I couldn't believe it was happening! **Finally** I'm getting what I want most out of life!

Kelly ran in my room with just a towel on. Her blonde hair was curly and messy and she looked worried. "What is it?" She asked in a worried tone. "Edward Cullen just asked to bring me shopping! Isn't that amazing? He wants to go on a date, with me!" I screamed and a small smile placed itself on her features. 

Shit. I had totally forgotten that she liked him. "Oh, Kelly I'm sorry," I told her and she shook her head as I hugged her. She did claim him first. I shouldn't have said yes. "It's ok Bella. You're forgiven. We don't control who he likes." She told me but the glint in her eyes told me she was up to something no good. She was making me worry for my own safety.

"Are you sure this wont be bugging you tomorrow?" I asked and she shook her head again as I let go of her. "No, I'm not but I want you to be happy." She said, the fake tears already filling her eyes. I could tell she wasn't the end of my troubles. She had to get her way. No matter what the cost.

After that she ran to her room, not in tears, but with a smirk lightening her features. I really was frigged. She wasn't going to go easy on me. What was I supposed to do? Rat her out or stop her now? This was a hard choice.

~Kelly~

I didn't give my sister enough credit all those times I told her she couldn't get a normal guy. She couldn't get a normal guy, but she sure as hell could get the hottest boy on the planet. You know, the same guy I think I'm in love with, the same guy who likes her, the same guy who's going to regret his choice of girls. Hell yes I'm going to get payback! I haven't ever been one to take things peacefully, besides, what's the fun in that? I'm the type of person who likes to play with my food before I eat it. And Bella and Edward, well let's just say that they are going to be a delicacy.

Oh my plan was simple. As the beastie boys would put it; "_Sabotage_!" Edward was a guy, and guys were weak, move your hips a certain way, kiss him a certain place and they'll do anything you want them to do, so why would he be any different? Men were human, and humans are prone to screw up, it's not his fault.

Lead us not to temptation, just show us where it is.

I grabbed a pen and a few sheets of paper and started jotting down ideas. Oh this was going to be perfect. I was excited to win. It was going to be brilliant, but I was probably going to end up feeling bad for Bella at the end of this, but that wasn't until the end; The very, very end. It was brilliance. This plan couldn't fail me.

I popped in a Paramore (lecture me later at trying to be popular and whore-ish while listening to Paramore, I'm not giving them up) CD into my CD player before singing along to every word so that I wouldn't be suspected of any crimes. It was so loud that some one could be dying in the other room and I wouldn't have heard.

I logged onto my computer and started creeping Edward's Facebook. So much you could learn about a person by looking at their wall. When you look at mine, you could find out that I'm not as stupid and slutty as I let on, and for Edward you could find out that he wasn't completely interested in relationships. Oh I was going to use that against him.

I was excited for school tomorrow. That's where I'm going to start all of this. Oh they were all going to be surprised when I tell them things about Bella. The plan was simple. All too simple.

I got a permanent marker out from my pencil case and took out a huge pink Bristol board from under my bed. I started to write on it.

Oh I bed you want to know what I'm writing. Why wouldn't you? It's so deliciously evil that you might want to use it against your own sister someday, but if I told you, well, what kind of evil genius would I be? No, I was an amazing evil genius, but If I told you I might ruin that?

Oh fuck it I can't hold it in anymore.

"Bella is a stupid lesbian fucktard." Were the words written in my messy handwriting on the Bristol board.

Oh yes this was much too perfect.

Authors note: I know itds short, im sorry, please forgive me. Please review!

**Peace in!**

**Mel swirls!**


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I was out of town, and before that at a friend's house, and than of course there was the zombie charity walk I went too (which was Ah-mazing) and there were other stories to update before this one and lately all the spare time I do have I've waster on astrology which is my current phase, so I apologize. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it makes up for the wait!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

Ps: Right before I forget, I started a V for Vendetta fanfic, it's right angst-y so if you're into that kind of thing, please go check it out! 8D

**Twilight: Solar Eclipse **

**Chapter 5**

~Kelly~

Sneaking out in a no name town was simple, especially when your father just suspected that everything you'd do would be law abiding, but please explain to me the fun in doing this with the law? Even when before I loved to break the rules, all the rules, even if the price was big as long as the prize was worth it, and it almost always was.

I stole Bella's car keys and jumped into her car before quickly driving to the school, which really needs better security because there isn't even a video camera outside or anything. Well it's their fault for trusting local law enforcements to do a good job, and that' saying something since I'm the chiefs daughter.

I posted the first poster. Oh it was simple, it was easy, but it was fun as hell to make.

The poster was a picture of Bella looking; well, absolutely shitty, whoreish, unkept and dead with the words "Bella is a stupid lesbian fucktard" scribbled across the bottom. Oh I loved it, the simplicity of this one action could bring my dearest sisters the most troubles imaginable. Oh how I loathed her. She'll rue the day that any of this started.

I laughed out loud when I realized that my conscious thought just thought of the word "rue". What a ridiculously wondrous word. I smiled to myself and continued my posting of the posters. I probably have an attention disorder or something, considering that I can't pay attention to anything, or anyone, or myself for that matter for more than 5 minutes.

Oh god! Look at my consciousness just thought of now! Wow I sound like someone extremely smart! Ha! Me? Smart? Wouldn't have thought of that- oh wow I just did.

"I'm having a conversation with myself," I thought out loud as soon as I realized it and tried to just focus on the most strategic places to post the posters. Wouldn't Bella be surprised? Oh how I can't wait to see Edward's reaction, but thankfully this won't be the end of it yet, thankfully I still get to have a more fun with this entire idea of getting him back.

When I was done a ran back to Bella's car and drove home as quickly as possible before slipping inside my room (oh the advantages of having your bedroom on the bottom floor) and under my covers so that when – "Kelly, it's time to get up, ok?" Bella called from behind the close door and I dragged myself out of bed and changed my clothes quickly before running downstairs.

"What's up with you? You never get up the first time I call you, I have to say your name like 5 times and come in your room and drag you out of bed because your so tired from wasting all your energy sleepwalking." She pointed out and I just smiled. I wasn't about to tell her that I've been up all night and right now I was just running on caffeine, that would probably be a bad idea. "Maybe I'm not going to sleepwalk anymore," I told her and she laughed. "I doubt it, if you've been doing it since you've been able to crawl it's probably not going to stop now." I slapped a fake pout on my face and she tilted her head sideways and laughed at me again.

We finished getting ready and she drove me to school. The conversation in the car lively and for the first time in awhile, I felt that I had the Best friend/sister relationship that we had when we were really little naïve kids. I almost started confessing what I did right there, but I thought better of it when I realized that she would forgive me later on. I know she would. She always did.

When we pulled into the school I watched as the maybe hundred people already there were looking at my sister in disgust and she was already shrinking in her seat. She didn't even know what was going on but she feared it. Oh how I wanted to dance around in happiness but I knew better than to blow my cover. I needed to be the nice little sister.

We walked out of the car and she picked up a flyer and held it in her hands tightly, even more so every second that she kept starring at it before finally crumbling it up.

She ran inside the school for cover from the disgusted stares and I just smiled to myself until Edward Cullen came over with a worried expression. Time to go to step 2 of my deliciously evil plan.

"Kelly, where's Bella? I think she might appreciate someone being by her right now." He told me and I smiled slyly at him before pressing my chest against his and smiling up at his face. "Perhaps, or perhaps I came to school before her, noticed, drove back home and told her to stay home for the day." I said in an I-can-handle-this-on-my-own tone.

He tilted his head sideways and smiled back at me. "You really did that for her?" he asked and I just smiled back up at him.

Oh yes, this plan was going perfect.

Authors note: So that was that! I'm sorry these chapters are so short! It bugs me too! Now if you like V for Vendetta and angst filled non-smuts, go check out my newest fanfic, if you don't well than review, actually, just review anyways lol!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	7. Chapter 6

Authors note: Heylo you little weirdoes! I'm in a brilliant mood today, so writing this fic was impossibly hard because, you know, it's supposed to be angsty, not happy, but anyways, How are you guys going? I've found a few new bands I like, ever heard of Nine-inch nails and Smashing Pumpkins? I love them, and I recommend you go check them out…wait actually, if you guys like Paramore, than they might not be for you, but if you like, like kind of metal-ish music that isn't really metal because its way to slow, than it's for you! Anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

Ps; I now have a Gaia online account, my username is Melanieswirls, so go add me! I will add you back! ^.^

**Twilight: Solar Eclipse **

**Chapter 6**

_~Bella~_

Shit.

I didn't think anybody would ever get a hold of that picture again! I burned all the copies I knew of! Unless mom gave one to Charlie and Charlie decided he needed to show it to the world… No, he must have shown it to one person who took a picture of it or photocopied it or something and decided to give me a horrible reputation.

Still though, I'm in deep shit.

I heard a nock on the bathroom door, and not my stall door, and because I was the only one in the bathroom, I slowly climbed out of my hiding place and opened the door to find a sad look Edward.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took a step back and narrowed his eyes. I'm guessing he noticed I had been crying, well great; maybe he's come all this way to break up with me. That would make everything worst.

I don't think I can get in any more possible shit than I am in right now.

"Not really." I said nervously as I pushed a few strands of hair out of my face. "Do you have any idea who could have pulled something like this off?" He asked and I shook my head. "The only one who would have had access to the picture is Charlie, unless he showed it around I don't know who would have pulled something like this off."

Which I guess why they chose that picture among thousands of horrid ones of me like this on Facebook; because it would be impossible for me to figure out who it was.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked and I nodded. That would probably be for the best. I don't think I could face an entire day of school like this, and Kelly would obviously have to use my car to get home. "Yeah, just let me give the keys to Kelly first." I told him and he nodded before taking my hand and dragging me out of the girls bathroom doorway and to the front of the school, where Kelly was talking to some girl calmly.

"Kelly hears the keys to the car, drive yourself home ok?" I told her and she nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile before turning to the girl who was now glaring at me skeptically.

I'm in so much shit I could drown. Maybe I'd be better off that way.

He dragged me towards his Volvo and I stared wide-eyed at the car. I didn't know he drove a Volvo! GOD! He must be rich! We got in the car and he drove me home in silence.

When we got to my home I realized 2 things. 1) He was freezing cold and 2) Something told me I shouldn't be with him, but I dismissed both those facts as unimportant before giving him a small peck on the cheek and opening my front door.

"Would you like me to stay here with you?" he asked and I turned around and looked at him in the eyes. They were a beautiful pale gold. And I was debating myself whether or not I should let him in. Would Charlie approve? Kelly would be furious. Since when do I care so much what they think?

"That'd be nice, but your under no obligation to do so, I mean you can go back to school if you want," I told him quickly he smiled an adorable crooked grin before saying, "I don't mine."

I opened the door a little wider so he could walk in. He took a good look around the house and smiled while I shut the door.

"umm. My Room's upstairs, so I'm going to go up there for a few moments, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked realizing I didn't know what we would do here.

"That sounds great" HE told me and I walked up to my room nervously.

Authors note: Im sorry it was so short, like I explained in the first authors note, im just not in a twilight writing mood, but that might be because I'm watching "vampires suck" tomorrow, soo yeah. But anyways Review! 

**Peace in!**

**Melanie swirls!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok as some of you prbably noticed, i effed up and updated the wrong chapter for this story, so anyways enjoy this!**

**Authors note: Well My dear readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but school starts for me on Wednesday, so I spent Yesterday night, and the day before yesterday night at Gabby and Becca's house (figures I'd want to make the best of my summer vacation lol) and I spent ALL of today getting school supplies, which, I hadn't done at all before that, so I hope you forgive me for the wait, so please enjoy this chapter and don't ever, ever forget to review lol 8D**

**Twilight: Solar Eclipse **

**Chapter 7**

Ps: I've got LOADS of new poems up (Fruits basket and Deathnote) and I've got a V for Vendetta Oneshot up about V's memories, so if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you could go check them out! 8D thanks.\

Warning: this chapter is really short because I just felt really bad for updating but my other stories are wayyyyy behind like this one and I think you guys would want good quality and not long-ness, right?

_~Kelly~_

I don't know why I think this, I don't know my reasoning is or how I came up with it but something's really sketchy and fucked up about Edward. It's like he knows what I'm going to do before I do it, or like he can read my mind. Holy shit! If he tells her that I was the one who did it, then I'll be screwed. He better not say anything. I swear to god.

Amelika was going on and on about how much of a lesbian whore Bella was and I just ignored her for the most part considering it just kind of made me feel bad. Bella can't help who likes-SHUT UP! Don't back out of this plan like you do every other!

"So I broke up with Jacob this morning. He wouldn't let me suck his dick; I mean seriously, I'm almost 100% that his dick must be like, half an inch or something because why else would he be against coming over to my house after school so that u could suck his dick?" she said and my heart skipped a beat while at the same time I wanted to puke my guys out. I wanted to be social and popular, but this level of superficiality was ridiculous. It almost makes me miss being a weird antisocial musical genius. Almost.

"Kool. I met him the other day, his dad is friends with my dad." I told her and she completely ignored my comment before ranting about how horrible he was and how she was totally over him. I just kind of ignored her and I started to wonder how people could stand to hang around Paris Hilton all day… I bet they slap a shit load of duct tape on her mouth… would that work?

I drifted through schools without hearing a word that anybody was saying to anybody. I highly doubted that that was a good thing, but it was how I was surviving at the moment, and I doubted anything was going to change.

When I drove myself home and when I entered the house I was shocked and kind of really disturbed to find Edward and Bella making out on the couch while watching V for Vendetta at the part where V dies, and I was appalled that they even chose that movie of all movies to swap spit during! I think that hurt more then the fact that my plan didn't work.

"Bella!" I yelled and they quickly pulled away. Bella put a few strands of hair behind her ear before smiling awkwardly. "hi Kelly, how as school?" She asked and I glared at her, "Why would you make out while V's dying? You could have at least paused it to make out so it wouldn't have to be at that part or fast forwarded!" I yelled at her and Edward gave me a weird glare.

"You're upset about us making out during your favorite movie instead of the fact that were making out on the couch in your living room and we haven't gone to school at all?" Asked Edward with an eyebrow raised and I realized right then how stupid it sounded, but nevertheless I nodded. "It's the most creative, amazing brilliant movies I've ever seen in my life and you are disgracing it!" I yelled and Bella nodded, "It's her favorite movie and she barely let's anybody touch her DVDs in the first place." He told her and I glared at him.

"You owe me." I told her and she smiled, "Ok, what movie was it that you wanted? Sleepy Hollow?" She asked in a good mood and made me wonder why she wasn't balling her eyes out. "No, Mom bought me that for my birthday next week, why don't you just buy me the anime deathnote for DVD in English?" She nodded with a smile on her face before getting up from the couch and helping with my stuff. Edward Cullen was looking at me with a weird expression and it made me wonder if I did anything wrong.

"You. Like. Anime?" asked Edward putting a pause in-between each word and asking extremely slowly. I could feel my cheeks drain of colour as I realized that he has just peeked in and saw the nerdy and geeky part of me. I better not make this worst by saying anything that'll make me sound more geeky, however I always thought V for Vendetta was a movie that showed more of my geek-likeness then any other movie I own.

Think. Think Kelly. THINK! What's a good way to answer this without sounding like a total nerd? "Umm yeah, I mean the guys are so hot! I'd just love to fuck the shit out of them" I told him and he rolled his eyes and Bella laughed, I don't think she realized I was trying to get him to take it seriously.

The phone started to ring and I thanked god for letting me get away easy that time before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kelly?"

"Yes who's this?"

"It's Jacob, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this Friday?"

**Authors note: So that was that! I hope you liked it! What do you guys think Kelly answers going to be? What do you want it to be? Do you like the story so far? Come'on and tell me in a review!**

**peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the late, There are several things you can blame it on, so lets get on with the list; I was sick, School started and I had a lot of homework, my boy friend got in a fight with some boy because he insulted me, My non related twin is going through a very difficult break up, I'm having trouble concentrating, I'm on my period, My friend Joey decided to make me help teach him guitar lessons despite the fact I cant play the guitar, I was watching death note, I was watching Ranma ½, I was getting my Halloween costume ready (I'm going as matt from death note and my best friend Becca is going as Mello) and finally, I had no internet to upload for about a week. So with all of these things going on, I'm sorry for not updating, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Ps: New Death Note One Shot, it's a Matt/Mello, so read it if you want to! Also, I have a new poem/story (its supposed to be a poem but it could also count as a story) in Near POV and its called 'confessions' so if you wanna read it go right ahead! I'd really appreciate it. 8D thanks!**

**Twilight: Solar Eclipse **

Chapter 8

~Kelly~

Ok, so I know what you're thinking.

So don't even try giving me that "If she says yes then she really is a whore talk," because to be honest, I told him no. A flat, no apology, big fat lie; "I'm not looking to date someone at the moment."

It wasn't exactly a lie. I only wanted to date Edward Cullen. I didn't give half a shit about any bellow the line, well unless it fits my purpose, and he definitely doesn't. How could I use him to make Edward even slightly jealous? That's right, I can't. So I'll have to try something else. Something like…

~Bella~

I kissed him. I made out with him. Even on a day where he should have hated me.

This. Is. Amazing.

He should have ditched me by now, I mean, people posted things all over school about me being a lesbian, which isn't true one bit, and he's still here.

"So Kelly likes anime and complicated movies?" He asks and I just smiled. I knew that the entire surprise factor was going to come as soon as they found out she liked anime and V for Vendetta. Wait till I tell him about how she owns the entire collection of batman, V for Vendetta, Scott Pilgrim and teen titan comics.

"She used to be a little bit of a geek. I think she out grew the looks, but she couldn't completely out grow the phase. I kind of like it when she's in her geeky mood. She becomes really nice then," I told him before looking at Kelly's bedroom door. I should ask her if she wants to watch something less her style, like South Park with Edward and I to demonstrate my point.

"Ah." He looked at the wall clock before saying, "I think I should be getting home soon," I nodded and gave him a good-bye kiss, "Bye," I told him as I watched him leave my home.

Oh god I think I'm in love.

I walked into Kelly's room and saw her sitting on her bed. She was attempting to sketch what the house looked like from the outside, and once again, was failing. That seemed to be her difficulty. She could paint and draw people's faces, bodies, hair and clothing perfectly, but when it came to landscapes and buildings and anything that did not belong on a body; she failed, miserably.

"Still trying to master it?" I asked her as I stood in her door way. She looked up at me with eyes filled with boredom and annoyance. "It's been 5 years since I've started this and I still suck, a lot." She told me with frustration filling her every word. She was really throwing herself into it. I wonder if something's wrong with her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I narrow my eyes. She takes a deep breath and lets her entire body relax. "Yeah, it's just seeing you two kiss on the couch made me kind of jealous, y'know?" She told me with sadness in her eyes and it was my turn to widen my eyes.

I wrap my arms around myself to keep warm. Kelly's room was always freezing. "Sorry Kells, I didn't try you know," She nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Now get your ass out of my room, I need to perfect this!"

I smiled and walked out of her room and upstairs into mine.

I didn't know exactly when Charlie would be home, but I was starving, so I quickly decided that it would be up to me to play the "mother" role and make supper. Great.

I took out some beef and a frying pan aswell as what I needed to make spaghetti before hearing the phone ring. I reached for the phone and picked it up. Wondering whom it possibly could be.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard a few people laughing in the background. I frowned thinking that this was just going to be a stupid prank call.

"Is this Bella?" a high-pitched female voice on the other end asked. I stood there confused before answering with a simple "yes".

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I interrupt you while you were fucking a girl with a clip on dick? Maybe I should call back another time…" the girl on the other end said. Her voice was thick with laughter and amusement, "Oh, but who am I kidding? We both know you couldn't get any anyway, so why even fake it? You're probably masturbating to your sisters picture, you fucked up, gay, incest freak!"

and then the phone went dead.

**Authors note: Ok, so, I have nothing against homosexuality, I'm bisexual so if I thought it was weird, there'd be something wrong there, however, I do know for a fact that there are actually people who get calls like this because they are lesbian, gay or bi, so I was just giving my story a little bit of reality. Hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	10. Important A N Read it, ass fuck lol 8D

Authors note: Heylo dear readers please listen,

I'm sorry to tell you that I absolutely can't stand this story, and I want to rewrite it. I noticed that there is really like no plot and that my OC is completely Mary Sueish (Which was the point but I cant stand her) and I was rereading it and I cannot understand why I even got one review! So, I'm putting this story on hiatus until I rewrite it, reupload it and continue it. I just think it's for the best intentions of this story is all.

I'm sorry for any inconveniences this may cause, and if you have any ideas you would like to pitch then please review or message me.

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls

Ps: Until the rewritten chapters and are uploaded, please go entertain yourself with the other 31 fanfics I've written. Thank you!


End file.
